of Curiosities and Fangs
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Class 1-A always knew Midoriya Izuku was werid it wasnt until they moved into the dorms did they discover why. -OR- Izuku is a vampire and how Class 1-A finds out
1. Chapter 1

One of the first things the class found out was how much of a morning person Midoriya Izuku was not.

It was saturday morning so nobody was in a hurry to get up, as the morning progressed one by one they stumbled bleary eyed from their rooms heading downstairs to grab something to eat.

It was Kirishima who noticed first. "Hey has anyone seen Midoriya? Figured she would be up before anyone else."

Sleepily lifting her head from the table Uraraka glanced around sleepily "Hmmm deku must still be sleeping. I tried waking her up earlier but she was dead to the world."

"It's almost 10:30 she should get up, Its not healthy to sleep in this late." Informed Iida

"Fuckin leave her alone. she can sleep for as long as she damn well likes, " Bakugou smacked Kirishima's hand away from the pan of bacon. "Besides not everyone likes to be up at ass crack of dawn like you four eyes"

"That is not nice Bakugou,"

"I'm not a nice person."

Suddenly Mina jumped up poking Kaminari in the ribs, maniac grin on her face as she glanced at the electric user "Let's go jump on her!"

With a shared look the two ran up the stairs, The room went quiet as the bundles of energy left, heads falling back onto the table, cups being re-filled with coffee, tea or juice. A loud bang surprised nobody but the shrill screech and then twin yells of "MONSTER!" had half the class jumping in their seats while Bakugou just sighed and grabbed a container from the fridge labeled ' **Midoriya'** shoving it into the microwave.

Screams and bangs could be heard as Ashido and Denki came bolting down the stairs "Hide us!" shriek the blonde as he skidded under the table and Mina dove behind the couch. "She's gonna kill us."

Kirishima laughed snatching a piece of bacon while Bakugou had his back turned "C'mon guys it's Midoriya she's harmless."

"Not when you wake her up shes not." muttered the explosive blonde hitting the one minute timer on the microwave. As if to prove his point Izuku came down the stairs dragging a blanket across her shoulders. A murderous vibe radiated off the small teen.

"Where are they?" Green eyes hidden behind knotted green curls. The banister cracking where she was gripping it.

Nobody said anything. Shocked at the blood lust emanated from the small usually passive girl. The Microwave beeped and Bakugou shoved the warmed container at the angry green haired girl. "Calm down you fucking idiot."

Izuku hummed taking a sip and leaning against him sleepily mumbling "It's too bright Kaachan."

Sighing bakugou dragged the girl back up stairs leaving behind some very confused classmates.

"Is it safe to come out?" Ashido squeaked

"Mina, Kaminari what did you do?"


	2. No quirk no problem

"Today" Aizawa called as his class exited the changing rooms." You're going to be sparring without your quirks."

Confusion and cheers could be heard and ultimately ignored as the pro explained what they were going to be doing. "In the field, There will be times where your quirk will not be suited for some situations. You will fight against villains who can counteract your quirk or a rescue situation can be precarious or too dangerous to use it. In other words you can't be more than a one trick pony."

"Um Aizawa-sensei?" Ashido asked gazing around worriedly. "What do you mean a one trick pony?"

"It means that you can't rely just one way to do things." looking at the list in his hands Aizawa announced "Todoroki, Ojiro your up first."

One by one the class went up against each other. Uraraka and Momo, Tsu against Kirishima, Kaminari sparing against Iida so on so forth until finally only two were left.

"Midoriya your up against Bakugou" Aizawa informed the two.

"Y-Yes sir"

Walking up to the mat Izuku took a deep breath looking at the explosive blonde in front of her.

"Oi Deku!" He yelled from the other end wrapping his hands in shock absorbing bandages "Don't hold back."

Despite her nervousness Izuku laughed teasing wrapping her own hands "Are you sure you can handle it Kaachan?"

"Fuckin rights I can." In the blink of an eye Midoriya was gone, appearing a moment later; roundhouse kick aimed at her friends chest with surprising force.

Bakugou grabbed her, yanking the small girl off balance. Dropping Izuku's leg bakugou retaliated punching her in the ribs. Recovering in no time at all the green haired girl launched herself back at the blonde. The two were vicious against each other.

A series of hits jabbed Bakugou in the knee, ribs, and shoulder with harsh precision, Causing him to wince at the strength behind them, An opening had the blond elbowing his sparring partner in the ribs. Wind momentarily knocked out of her Izuku hit the ground barely able to doge the following foot once again aimed at her side. Jumping to her feet Izuku launched herself at her friend, Izuku and Bakugou blocked each others hit, The resulting shockwave had the class shielding their faces.

"Hey Aizawa I thought quirks weren't allowed" commented Shinsou.

Said teacher was already on it "Midoriya I said no quirks!"

The green haired girl apparently didn't hear 'well she's in for a rude awakening.' thought Aizawa as he activated his quirk, but to his apparent shock she didn't falter in speed or strength. With a curious noise he deactivated his quirk intent on asking the girl some questions after class.

"How can she be that fast?" Complained Mina . 

"Fucking come at me like you mean it you Goddamn nerd" Raged Katsuki when Izuku dodged again.

"Fine" Smiling at her friend, Her eyes glowing an eerie green "Remember you asked for it."

The class was confused as one moment Bakugou was standing at one end of the ring then in a blink of an eye the blond was lying unconscious 4 meters away from where he once stood where Midoriya currently stood not even breathing heavily.

"Match" Called Aizawa as the bell sounded for the end of the school day, "Alright somebody take Bakugou to Recovery girl, You all are dismissed."

Sero and Kaminari offered to take the blonde while the rest filed away to the change rooms. "Not you Midoriya, You stay here."

Only once the class was gone did aizawa speak up "In the beginning of the year You struggled to make it through the quirk assessment but today you were able to knock someone who weighs more and is taller than you without breaking a sweat and without the use of your quirk."

Midoriya looked towards the ground fidgeting and nervous. "Y-you've read my file sir,"

"Yes I have, My question is Why are you only using that strength and eligibility now?"

It was silent long enough for the underground hero to think that the girl wouldn't answer until "I was scared sir, People tend to look at you differently when stand out." She looked up at him "Besides the teachers, only Bakugou. Iida, Kirishima and Todoroki know what I am and 3 out of 4 of them found out by accident.I didn't plan for anyone to find out. But plans don't always go the way you want them too."

Aizawa could understand her reasonings, Being a vampire isn't something you wouldn't want to publicly display especially on the first day. " Thank you Midoriya, You are dismissed."

….

"Oh my god Midoriya that was amazing" Gushed Mina bouncing around excitedly when the green haired girl caught up to them "How did you do that! You knocked Baku out cold!"

"lucky shot" it was more of a question than an answer.

Todoroki, Iida and Kirishima looked at her eyes screaming _Bullshit_.


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou should have noticed, In hindsight Izuku's behaviour should have been enough of a warning but no, he was an idiot and ignored the neon fucking signs. All because they decided to ignore each other because of a argument.

Fucking hell.

…..

There is five signs of blood deprivation in a vampire, the first of them is exhaustion.

It wasn't noticeable at first but Izuku seemed more tired every day, Even on the weekend. Sleeping in till around 1 in the afternoon never seemed to be able to get rid of the bags under her eyes. But nobody paid it any mind since well for one she's Izuku Midoriya and two it was exam week.

#2 cuddles

She was also a bit more for lack of better word cuddly. Always wanted to be pressed up against someone. During study sessions she would be practically seated in either Todoroki or Iida's lap. both boys would be too flustered to say anything to the smaller female. Instead tried to focus on their study sessions

It was movie night at the dorms and that meant everyone brought what every warm fluffy blankets, pillows or stuffed animals they had down stairs and into the living room. The class sprawled out together on couches or the floor. Uraraka who was always up for cuddles would happily bunker down in mounds of pillows and blankets with her cuddle buddy and watch the movie never noticing the way the green haired female would unconsciously lean close to her neck.

#3 Anger.

Nobody knew -Minus a certain explosive blonde- that the kind, patient, friendly, sunshine child Midoriya Izuku had a temper. A temper that rivaled Bakugou's but boy did they ever find out.

It was a normal sunday day around the dorms nothing too crazy just a few students hanging around some studying, some reading or playing video games or even just browsing the web, somewhere upstairs a door slammed followed by a shriek of "MINETA!"

A loud bang shook the dorms and a shrill terror filled scream had most of class 1-A went running up the stairs to see what was going on. They were shocked to see the normally shy green hair girl standing in the doorway to her room in just her bra and shorts panting like she ran a marathon. While Mineta was cowering on the other side of the hall what looked to be a book was embedded into the wall just above him.

"Deku!" Uraraka shouted as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd concern evident in her features. "What's going on?"

"It was just a bit of fun" Wailed Mineta

"Fun?" Seethed the girl green eyes flashing red as she stocked towards the cowering pervert "You call sexually harassing females fun?"

"You try that again you little fuck nut." Slamming her fist into the wall next to the boy's head she told him voice cold and ruthless "And the only way they will be able to identify your corpse is through your fucking dental records."

Class 1-A stood silent and shocked as the girl turned away walking back to her room before putting on the shirt -she had dropped when he threw her door open- and leaving.

Mineta was expelled later that day.

#4 increased light sensitivity

Izuku had a love hate relationship with the sun. Yes she could go out and enjoy it without having to worry about bursting into flames like the movies depicted but she was sensitive to it. The brightness always hurt her eyes in the morning and caused her to feel uncomfortable in high temperatures. It was minor though something that she could deal with most days. But for some odd reason today was one of those days.

'Oh shit that hurts' was the first coherent thought Izuku had as she woke up the smallest bit of sunlight was bleeding through a tiny crack in her curtains and it felt like it was burning her retinas, her skin burned and itched as well.

Groaning she pulled the blanket over her head trying to stave off the sunlight. Lying there as she debated braving the light or to just text uraraka and tell her she's sick. Ultimately classes win, after all heros put others over themselves.

With a quick 1,2,3 she ripped the blanket off and booked it to her closet changing into her uniform as fast as she could before pulling out a small case she barely ever pulled out and putting the contents on.

Izuku sighed in relief as sunglasses blocked the rays, she still felt itchy and hot but luckily her uniform helped keep most of the UV rays off her. Quickly finishing up Izuku ran down stairs where the rest of her classmates were having breakfast.

5) blood drunk

Midoriya Izuku is weird, Todoroki thought he actions and behaviour puzzled him even on a good day, but after fighting Stain and finding out she is a vampire most of her weirdness started making sense. Right now though this takes the cake.

"Neh Todoroki" The girl was slurring like she drank a whole 2-6 of alcohol -which the fire and ice user knew did not happen- "Lez do something"

Unknowing how to respond Shouto kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore the girl who was lying on the couch behind him. "Doki, doki Todo-orki" she giggled poking his cheek.

Shifting away from the offending hand shouto debating what to do, Midoriya whining "Todo-roli stop ignoring me" had The said male throwing the weird teen over his shoulder and dragging her off to their residential explosive blonde after all he might know what to do.

….

"Oi what the fuck!" screamed bakugou when shouto barged into his room and literally dropped the green haired girl into his lap and leaving before the blonde could say anything else.

"Kaachan Todo-roli is a meany" Slurred the girl cuddling into his side face shoved into his neck.

 _Todo-roli what the fuck was she talking about the half and half bastard?_ Sharp pin prick on the side of his neck had bakugou knocked out of his thoughts "Fucking stop that you shitty Deku, go drink the blood downstairs. What are you deprived or somethi-Fuck"

Thinking back Katsuki couldn't think of the last time he had given her any blood. Human blood was essential to vampires and while animal blood helped with the hunger and deprivation it couldn't completely sustain them.

Pushing the girl back a bit he asked "When was the last time you got any human blood?"

The girl pouted at being pulled shrugging her shoulders before leaning back into his neck slightly scraping her fangs against the sensitive skin.

A groan escaped the blonde but he didn't fight her this time as she sank her fangs in quickly straddling his lap for better access. The room was silent Katsuki leaning against the headboard, at some point his hand had drifted to her waist and his eyes drifted close as he let Izuku feed. It was a weird feeling, one he would probably never get used to.

Without warning the door burst open causing both to jump -ripping her fangs from his neck in the process- and Kirishima bounced in "Bakubro wanna try out a new video ga-" The red head flushed at what he was witnessing, eyes wide and jaw slacked. "Shit Sorry! wait is that blood? holy shit I didn't know you were into kinky stuff like that!"

Izuku stared uncomprehending at the red head when finally his words sunk in and she blushed as bright as his hair jumping away from katsuki "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" she shrieked waving her hands frantically. "NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL."

"What the fuck shitty hair haven't you ever heard if knocking!" groused Bakugou hand pressed against the bite mark on his neck. Green eyes flashed red as she saw the small trail of blood leaking through his fingers "Fuckin hell Deku did you have to pull away like that!"

Izuku was by his side in an instant Kirishima momentarily forgotten as she gently pulling his hand away "I'm sorry, i'll fix it just a minute" Quickly licking the blood she pressed a small kiss to the wound which proceeded to quickly close up. Digging through his night stand she shoved a granola bar and juice box at him "There. Now any pain or dizziness?"

"Um, can someone explain what just happened?" Kirishima interrupted looking as puzzled as Todoroki was earlier.

The green met red "Im not explaining shit, Its your mess you fix it." the blond told her sipping his drink.

Izuku looked back at the confused redhead "I'm a vampire?"

Bakugou snorted "Smooth Deku. real smooth"


	4. woops there it is

"A vampire" stated the redhead uncomprehending. "Like someone who sharpens they own teeth and drinks red juice calling it blood, The ones that run away when they see garlic and pretends that their a creature of the night kind of vampires?"

Izuku rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly confessing "Well I do have a slight allergy to garlic."

"Your allergic to garlic?" Kirishima repeated slowly.

"Yup." Chirped the green haired yelping when Bakugou smacked the back of her head as he grabbed another juice box from his mini fridge.

"Just fucking explain to the damn idiot."

"Sheesh take all my fun away." she mumbled "No Kiri not that kind of vampire I mean one that has to drink human blood to survive."

Kirishima's eyes widened in realisation "That explains so much."

"What?" Now it was Izuku and Katsuki's turn to be confused confused.

"I mean your hella strong and fast. You kicked Bakubros ass without a quirk" Kirishima started pacing around the room listing things off. "You are the worst morning person ever and you have that weird container in the fridge...wait that's blood isn't it? Is it human? Where do you get it?"

"Um no its animal. Your taking this better than I ever expected." Izuku studied her classmate "Are you alright?"

KIrishima's smile was bright "Of course babe why wouldn't I be?"

Before Izuku could answer Bakugou was shoving both her and kirishima towards the door "Why the hell do you have to talk in MY room. Go somewhere else nerd."

That said both the green haired girl and redhead boy was pushed out of the room and into the hall the door slamming shut with a resounding bang. Kirishima immediately slung an arm over her shoulders leading the teen to his room -it was on the same floor of Bakugou's after all- "You have to tell me everything."

….

For the next few weeks Kirishima had started habit to ask random questions about being a vampire.

"So how do you not combust in the sunlight?" was in gym class

"Izu! Is it only you who can't eat garlic?" was shoved into conversation at dinner one night.

And his best one yet "Do you age?" right in the middle of the busy common room. Glaring at the red head Izuku pulled him away from the curious looks of their classmates and into an empty hall.

"Kirishima," She was dead serious " Do you not remember what I told you?"

"You told me a lot of things." the green haired girl felt her fangs grind in irritation.

"When you found out." At Kirishima's blank look Izuku bit out patience crumbling" I told you that what I am is a secret. All these questions out in the open does not help me keep it a secret."

Kirishima ducked his head cheeks blushing with shame. "I'm sorry Izuku, I didn't realize. I'll stop with the questions."

All the frustration Izuku felt towards the redhead melted fangs shortening slightly. "I don't mind the questions." she told him "It's just think about when you ask them okay Kiri?"

A small smile played on Kirishima's lips "Thank you babe, I'll keep the questions to a minimum." and with a quick hug he was gone yelling "Kaminari I challenge you to mario cart hope your ready cuz your ass is gonna be grass!"

….

A knock to her door and a "Hey Izuku mind if I come in?" from the other side had class 1-A's very own vice president leading Izuku down to the dorms common room. Where surprisingly enough the rest of class 1-A was sitting, food spread out on the coffee table. Momo placed a hand on Izukus shoulder leading her to one of the empty spots before sitting down herself.

"Now Izuku." She began, "The Class and I have been very concerned about your recent habits."

"Habits?" The young vampire was confused "What habits, Are you talking about me analysing you guys? I know it creeps some of you out."

The vice president shook her head "No that's not the habit that were worried about. It's the drinking."

Ice bolted down Izuku's spine as she cautiously asked fear in her throat, "Drinking?"

"The Alcohol needs to stop," Momo continued bluntly "We understand that a lot has happened in the past year, but it is not a healthy coping method."

"Talk to us Deku" Uraraka picked up eyes shining with unshed tears. "We can help you get through this if you just talked to us."

Izuku sat there stunned not comprehending what was going on at all. In the far corner it looked like Bakugou was dying of laughter. "You think I'm an alcoholic?" Was stupidly asked.

"We don't think, We know." Since when was Mina so serious?

"Know?" The vampire jumped up from her seat green eyes wide "Wait is this an intervention!"

From his corner Bakugou let out a nice akin to a dying seal "You just figure that out dumbass? I thought you were smart."

"Shut up." the teen growled at her brother "How the hell did you guys come to the conclusion that I'm an alcoholic?"

"Last week I saw you and Todoroki in the common rooms, You were highly intoxicated." Informed Momo "You were slurring your words, couldn't walk straight and kept giggling at every little thing."

Izuku paled blood deprivation was kind of a lot like being drunk. "There's also the case of that container you keep in the fridge."

"Its medication for my anemia." The girl tried only to get flat disbelieving looks from several of her classmates.

"If its medication why does it look and smell like liquor? Countered Tokoyami of all people.

Fuck how was she going to get out of this. "I am sorry madam mois elle but in order to help you we dumped it out."

"You what." screeched the vampire, fangs barely held back "What the hell do you mean "We dumped it out!"

Hagakure appeared behind the teen pulling her into a hug "I understand it's hard but this is for your own good." She pleaded, it sounded like she was crying.

Izuku was pissed. "You guys have just fucked me over. Thank you so very much. You all are a bunch of Idiots."

That said Izuku walked out leaving everybody in stunned silence. A loud bang and cursing came from upstairs "Well that went about as good as can be expected."

….

A few days later, after explaining what happened recovery girl was in the process on helping her restock her blood supply and was in the meantime using coconut water to keep her hunger down -she couldn't always rely on Bakugou for this it would be healthy for him-.

Glaring down at the drink in from of her Izuku took a hesitant gulp trying not to spit the foul tasting liquid out. "Goddamnit that's nasty" complained the teen.

"Could be worse, You could be calling me Todoroli again." Pointed the fire and ice user.

Almost doing a spit take for an entirely different reason Izuku looked at her friend "Excuse me what!"


	5. of blood and disney

Monday was the worst. Nothing good happens on Monday, There was evidence to support this too the Sludge villain incident happened on a monday so did the USJ, Training camp and kamino ward. Yes mondays were the absolute worst so why did Izuku think this one was going to be at least decent?

It all started with her falling out of her desk chair after falling asleep there the night before, Alarm ringing loud and proud. Then on her way down to the kitchen she tripped and fell down the stairs.

Yelping Izuku clutched the railing to stop her decent, wincing when her shoulder jerked painfully, " Ow."

"Deku are you okay?" Uraraka called from the bottom of the stairs.

Getting back on her feet the teen nodded "Good morning."

The two settled into an easy silence. Most of class 1-A was already in the kitchen/dining room and thankfully enough, a pot of coffee already on the go the gloomy morning maybe just looking up. Grabbing her favorite mug Izuku poured a bit of the blood recovery girl had helped her get before dumping the wonderfully caffeinated beverage in.

"Move nerd." Grouched a sleepy Bakugou slightly shoving the girl away from the pot.

"Rude" complained the girl sipping her coffee only to throw it back up, throat burning as it started to swell closed.

"Holy fuck is that blood"

Screams echoed through dorms as no one was expecting it. Various shouts of. "Get Recovery girl!" and "Where's a teacher!" was ignored as Izuku clawed at her throat trying desperately to get air into her burning lungs. She barely registered a sharp prick in her leg before dropping to the floor.

Thin arms were pulling hers away from her throat rubbing soothing circles into the skin of her hand while the calming voice of her mentor filtered in through her panic.

"I got you, Deep breath in 1 2 3, out 1 2 3." Repeating the mantra until her breathing steadied into something resembling normal, throat no longer swelling.

"Is she breathing okay." Recovery girl asked from somewhere behind Toshinori

"I think so." the blonde replied squeezing the girls shoulder, "Are you with me Midoriya?"

Before she could even reply blood and bile burned its way up her abused throat and Izuku barely had enough time to turn the side before she was puking again. Stomach cramping painfully once there was nothing else to bring up

"Izuku." It was still painfully hard to breath so she nodded. "Were going to take you to the infirmary see what happened. Do you think you can stand?"

Izuku shook her head she was shaking too much. The former symbol of peace seemed to be expecting that and in one quick motion carefully hoisted the teen into his arms, trailing after recovery girl.

….

Yup mondays suck that was Izukus final stance on the stupid day of the week whoever invented its existence should burn.

"An allergic reaction?" Questioned her mother sitting on the edge of the bed Izuku was lying on running fingers through her daughters long hair. While Toshinori sat in the chair beside the bed "To what?"

"I am unsure of that Ms. Midoriya there doesn't seem to be anything garlic related in the coffee, mug or the blood so we cant be too sure what caused her to react." Recovery girl informed the Trio "Is there anything that only vampires cannot be around that humans can? It might help us figure this out."

Inko though for a minute before slowly telling the doctor "Silver, Vampire's cannot touch, consume or breath in silver."

Recovery girl nodded turning back to her computer, typing something in. "Why don't you take young Izuku home for the week? until the dorms are aired out there's no telling if it could happen again."

Izuku perked up a bit at that nudging her mother lightly she croaked out "Disney?"

Inko smiled it was a long standing tradition between the two, whenever one of them was sick or had a bad day they would play disney movies and huddle on the couch with millions of blankets and pillows. "Of course dear."

Turning her attention to the blonde sitting in the chair by the bed she casually asked "Would you like to join us Toshinori?"

The former pro sputtered at the sudden question before accepting the invitation. "Thank you Inko that would be nice."

…

"Mom do you need any help?" Izuku quietly -throat still sore- asked her mother who was bustling around the house grabbing snacks and blankets while she stayed huddled on the couch.

"No thank you dear." called her mother as she finally went to put the movie in "Recovery girl told you to rest. Toshinori said he was on his way right?"

The teen nodded grabbing her mug of blood relishing how its coolness soothed her throat, "He said he was finishing up one last thing before coming over."

"Well we'll just have to get started without him." Inko settled her delicate wine glass -half blood, half wine- next to izuku's mug before cuddling up next to her daughter under the blankets and hitting play.

The two were half way through Atlantis when the former pro joined them commenting "I haven't seen this movie in years!"

4 movies -Mulan, tarzan, cinderella and tangled- later they were enjoying an easy dinner Toshinori bringing up a certain topic that Izuku wished to keep hidden from her mother. "So i hear your classmates staged an intervention for you."

Blushing to the tips of her ears Izuku blushed stammering out "Nothing of the sort happened, Whoever said that was wrong and you shouldn't listen to them. Nope not at all."

Quirking a brow Toshinori looked at the blushing teenager bundled in multiple blankets. "Is that so? Then I guess young Iida was also lying that about the fact that they dumped you're blood out."

"They what!" Inko shrieked from the kitchen "Why didn't you tell anyone!"

Jumping off the couch Izuku tried to placate her mother, "It was no big deal mom I asked Recovery girl helped me get more so it was fine."

"No big deal? Izuku do you know why I always go to for blood?" Izuku shook her head "Its because he checks them over. Where they worked, What their quirk was and if they would of had any contact to silver at any point in time. He makes sure its safe for vampires."

She never knew that "Oh."

"If it helps Inko" Toshinori offered "Both recovery girl and I gave the class a talking too. We told them that Izuku has a rare blood condition that she has special medication for and to never touch it again."

Cheeks colored a bright red the hero in training fell back onto the couch hiding her face in her hands "Oh no" she groaned.

Inko just laughed giving her daughter a look that screamed _Payback_.

…

A day later a few from class 1-A decided to visit the "recovering girl" -Kirishima, Iida, Momo, Ururaka, Todoroki and Ashido- bringing notes from class along with any assignments it was nice.

"Izu?" Momo hedged after explaining what they were learning in science "I'm really sorry about last week, If I had knew it was a side effect of your new medication I would have never done that."

Izuku sighed and put her pencil down turning to give her classmate her undivided attention "It's okay. No one died, so its fine."

"You could have though." the other teens eyes were shining with tears.

"Did I though?" asked Izuku.

"Did you what?"

"Die."

"No?" Yamomo was confused.

"Exactly! I'm still here so everything is a-ok!" Midoriya smiled "No can you help me with the rest of this please?"

The rest of the group smiled at the exchange, Almost all of them still found it amusing that the vice president though the resident cinnamon bun was an alcoholic.

….

"Hey Iida can i talk to you for a minute please?" Izuku asked as the others said their goodbyes "It'll only take a minute."

Pushing his glasses up Tenya nodded and followed his classmate into the kitchen. "I just wanna say thank you."

Immediately knowing what she was talking about the class president smiled "Its no problem Midoriya, it is my job as class president to make sure that everyone is able to get along and follow the rules."

Izuku giggled at the motions her friend was making "But still it means a lot to me."

"I am always willing to lend an ear if you need it"

"What about a neck?" Izuku blurted the proceeded to blush as red as a tomato "Oh my god I didn't mean that I'm sorry Iida just ignore me I'm rambling and that was so not cool to ask you sorr-"

"Well if you need one of those too I don't mind" He inturted the rambling girl."Now if you'll excuse me I really have to be going, We'll see you on monday. Good night Midoriya."

That said the teen left the apartment "Shit."


	6. what do i call this?

No one knew what happened. One minute they were evacuating civilians from a building the next it was coming down. Debris falling everywhere.

A blood curdling scream of "Katsuki!" alerted the other heroes in training that Bakugou was still inside. Frantically Deku started tearing at the rubble green lightning sparking along her arms and legs Kirishima, Uraraka and Todoroki not far behind her.

The vampire could hear the faint heart beat of her brother under the building.

 _Ba-damp_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ba-damp_

It was getting fainter, slower. Catching a glance of red Izuku threw the slab of concrete. Ash blonde hair was painted red, a support beam stabbing through his shoulder was the only thing that had kept Katsuki from getting completely crushed. Red clouded her vision.

In a blink of an eye Izuku had snapped the beam like a twig -but not removing it- gently cradled the blonde, Fangs out and eyes burning green, the girl snarled at anyone who came close.

"Don't touch him "

"Izuku. Uraraka had her hands up, like she was calming a scared animal "He needs medical attention."

The gravity hero continued to talk in soothing tones that had Izuku calming said slightly. Giving a quick nod and before Izuku could react Kirishima and Todoroki tackled her, Iida was quick to pull the injured blonde away from the teen and to the awaiting paramedics. The redhead -using his quirk to withstand her fangs and claws- held her down while Todoroki injected her with a sedative.

Tears poured down Izuku's face as the drugs quickly activated and her movements slowed. Once she finally stopped fighting Kirishima deactivated his quirk running his fingers through the tangled curls - hood long since wrecked- whispering "shhh it's okay, we got him they're going to help him. Katsukis going to be okay."

Distantly Izuku hear Shoto call for a medic. Before she scummed to the sedatives pull.

…

 _Beep,beep,beep_ Was the first thing Izuku heard, pulling herself to full consciousness was a lot harder than normal.

Green eyes opened to find a sterile white ceiling and walls. Upon further inspection she found that the beeping was coming from the heart monitor to her left. Sluggishly she glanced over to see a I.V in her right arm.

Why was she here? Last she remembered was the earthquake evacuation, they were just finishing up with the last building and-

Izuku shot up,bile burned the back of her throat, body screamed at moving too fast to soon.

"Oh good you're up!" a chipper voice reached Izuku.

Pushing through the dizziness the hero in training looked to see a young nurse with bright purple hair and orange scales pushing a cart through the door.

"Katsuki! Is he okay can i see him?" Izuku through herself at the poor nurse ripping her I.V and heart monitor off in the process.

Before the startled nurse could answer a voice behind her boomed "Izuku Midoriya you better get your ass back in that bed."

"Mom," Squeaked the teen shakily bolted back into the bed, nervously glancing at her mother as the young nurse did what she needed to.

Inko took a deep breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "I'm sorry baby, Things have just been very hectic." she apologised after the nurse left "I swear you're giving me more heart attacks in one year than I've had in my entire 335 years."

"Im sorry" head down in shame tears stung at her eyes, her mom didn't deserve the panic Izuku put her through.

A gentle arms wrap around her shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It comes with the job after all."

"Is Kaachan okay?"

Inko pulled away to look at her daughter, She looked terrible a a deep gash was stitched back together surrounded by red/purple bruise marred her temple, the bags under her eyes were dark and exhausted looking. She was as pale as a ghost. Inko slid her nail against her arm leaving a thin trail of blood in its wake, offering her wrist too her daughter, "Drink."

Izuku blushed, the red a stark contrast to her pale face. "I'm not a kid anymore."

Inko glared at her daughter, brow raised as her daughter stubbornly glared back. Bright green turned away and gently grabbed her mothers wrist, fangs lengthening as she bit down Izuku's eyes glowed as she drank greedily gulping down the red liquid her mother offered.

Retracting her fangs the teen licked the wound closed. Inko was happy to see the color return to her face almost immediately "Feeling better?"

Shaking her head Izuku leaned back into her pillows "Katsuki?" She whispered.

"Only immediate family is allowed to see him right now." She told her daughter, "He got out of surgery around 2 hours ago."

Tears spilled down Izuku's cheeks as she tried to muffle a sob "Izuku?" Inko asked worriedly "what's wrong baby?"

"Its my fault" whimpered the teen.

Settling in next to the girl, Inko pulled her close running a hand through tangled curls calmly asking "What makes you say that?"

"I heard it collapsing, the building was going down and I was the only one who heard it. Kaachan was behind me I should have pushed him forward." she wailed "If that stupid thing fell on me I would have been fine. But no I was stupid and ignored it! Its all my fault he got hurt!"

"Izuku." gripping her chin Inko forced the teen to look at her "listen to me. You did everything you could, no listen to me. You are not expected to get everything right you are a teenager and a student. Now I know you and I know that if you could have done something then you would have. I understand that Katsuki got hurt but in a way he was just doing his job. You know he could hear that, that building was going down and made sure **you** got out like he's suppose to. Dont be upset because he was going his job."

Izuku sobbed burrowing herself against her mother "He doesn't have to protect me, that's not how it goes anymore."

"I know baby, but that's just the way Katsuki is."

…

Izuku's anxiety was through the roof by the time she was allowed to go see her brother, Standing in front of his door Izuku was hesitant doubts still plaguing her mind,Steeling herself she walked in. Immediately a sob caught in her throat as she saw her best friend. He was pale practically blending into the sheets. It reminded Izuku of when she was little and had nightmares about draining him dry. Wires leading to all sorts of machines were hooked into to him, The young vampire could only recognize a few of them. Sniffling Izuku shuffled closer to the bed gently gripping his hand.

A grunt then "Zu?"

The girl in question held back sobs "Kaachan!"

"The fuck are you crying for nerd?" He slurred

The green haired girl whimpered

"For fuck sakes" Katsuki sighed tiredly patted the small space beside him. "Fuckin get up here fucktard."

A few stray tears silently escaped down her cheeks as she crawled onto the bed -being careful of the tubes and wires- cuddling up to her brother, His arm wrapped around her waist as best as he could while she gently pressed her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered after a bit.

Katsuki grunted, "The hell you sorry for?"

"Not getting you out before it collapsed."

A light smack to the top of her head "Shut up." he scolded "You apologise again and I'll beat your ass."

Nothing more was said as the two dozed, knowing that the other was alive and well heart beat strong and steady.

"Hey kaachan?" Scrunching up her nose, quiet voice loud in the silent room.

Katsuki hummed tiredly "You smell funny."

"Thanks asshat just what I wanted to hear."

"No no no." She was quick to interject "That's not what I meant. You smell like you but sour."

"They had to give me a blood transfusion idiot."

"I don't like it."

…

"Call me later okay." Inko told her as she climbed out of the car parked in front of class 1-A's dorm building.

"I will." promised the teen.

After a quick goodbye Izuku hurried into the building hoping to get to her room before someone caught her. Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side.

"Izu?" Uraraka called from her spot of the couch before hollering "Hey guys Izuku's back!"

Banging footsteps could be heard from upstairs as her classmates ran down to greet her.

"Midori!" Ashido and Tarou tackled her barely staying on her feet Izuku wasn't prepared for the redhead that decided to join in on the glomp sending all four of them to the ground. "Welcome back!" he smiled.

"Hey guys im home."

"Hey Deku I know you just got out of the hospital but we all kinda had some questions for you." Ochako looked really nervous. "Please?"

Debating the pros and cons of indulging in their questions Izuku sighed before nodding "Just let me shower first."

With her agreement the class scattered, waiting to be called back down. Izuku took her time mentally preparing for what was probably going to be a long talk. When ready they sat in the common room some squished together on the couches while others claimed the bean bags or just sat on the floor..

Glancing at one another prompting one another to start Until Tsyu spoke up "What are you?" she asked bluntly "During the evacuation you had fangs and claws, Your eyes glowed too. We all know its not part of your quirk."

Izuku was so not prepared to deal with this, At least not without Katsuki with her. Rubbing her temples wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her classmates she trusted these people with her life but this was slightly different. Looking toward Kirishima, Todoroki and Iida Izuku silently asked them _should I tell them_?

Iida and Kirishima nodded while Shouto shrugged _up to you_.

Steeling herself Izuku told them "You might not believe me but, I'm a vampire."

Silence for all of two seconds before the room exploded various shouts of disbelief echoed around the room before Iida got them to quiet down. "You all are being very disrespectful." he scolded the class "You ask your fellow classmate a question and when she tells you the truth you all accuse her of lying. That is unbecoming of heros you should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"Iida its okay." Izuku tried to calm the class president down."Look if you dont believe me ask Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki or even Aizawa or All Might they all knew."

"What do you mean by vampire?" Denki looked confused "I mean Everyone knows that Vampires aren't real."

Knowing that they wouldn't be getting anywhere Izuku turned to the class president asking "Iida, May I?"

Understanding what she was going to do Tenya nodded tilting his neck to the side. Izuku's eyes glowed, fangs and claws extending as she gently gripped his shoulder warning "Its gonna feel a bit weird" before biting down.

Izuku gulped down a few mouthfuls before pulling away and healing the wound. "Go grab something with lots of sugar and lie down for a bit. First time is always gonna have the worst side effects." Turning to the class she asked -eyes red, fangs and claws still out- "That proof enough?"

"That's so cool!" Jumped Hagakure "Izuku you have to tell me more!"

"Wait what about garlic?" Kaminari asked.

"Does that mean we poured blood down the sink?" Aoyama asked ignoring Izuku's " _Why does every asked about garlic!"_

"Ya about that."

…..

Surprisingly Class 1-A took to Izuku being a vampire quite well. Some were a bit unsure and would walk on eggshells around the teen but Izuku would answer and and all questions her classmates had for her to the best of her ability, It also helped keep her mind off of Katsuki.

Monday rolled around and so did classes. Aizawa took over hero studies with more quirkless sparring but this time class 1-B would be joining them. It went fairly well with Aizawa and Vlad king calling pairs and supervising the multiple fights. "Uraraka your against Ibara." Hollard Class 1-B's homeroom teacher, "Midoriya your up against tetsutetsu."

The four made their way to the designated rings. It was her first match and Izuku knew it wasn't going to end well and it didn't Tetsutetsu Managed to pin Izuku in the first 5 minutes. Aizawa scowled as he watched the match "Midoriya."

Sighing Izuku slunk her way over to her homeroom teacher "Yes Aizawa sensei?"

"Your being sloppy, where's your head. He scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just worried about Kaachan." Her teacher nodded before sending her back to the benches to await her next match.

By the time class had ended Izuku had lost 4/ 5 only a stroke of luck had her winning one of her matches. Teachers left while the kids filed to the change rooms. "Seems like Class 1-A's superstar isn't much today eh?" taunted monoma leaning against the multi-use station, "looks like their missing one too."

The blonde looked around the room as if searching for their missing member "I heard he was a Idiot and managed to screw up a rescue mission how lame. With his attitude it's no wonder he fucked up. He's nothing more than a rabid dog. "

Anger burned red hot through the vampires veins slowly walking over to the blond barely registering Todoroki telling her "Ignore him." and slamming her fist into the punching bag beside him so hard it exploded as it hit the wall cracks spider webbing from the hole where it hit. "Next time that'll be your head." she spat venom lacing every word before turning on her heel and stormed out.

…

"You did what!" cackled Katsuki.

"Don't laugh!" whined the girl flopping her head onto the bed.

Ignoring her the explosive blonde continued on "Aizawa made you fix the wall too, man I would have paid to see that!"

Izuku grumbled, After getting back from training their teacher had quite a few words for her. Her punishment was too apologise and repair the damage she had done with the punching bag. "Fuckin extra had it coming if you ask me."

The teen couldn't exactly disagree with that statement.


	7. truth and a little bit of dare

"Oi you fuckin extras." screamed Bakugou "Its game night get your ass down here."

"Bakugou that language is unsightly of a student of U.A not to mention a future hero." Scolded Iida waving his hands around.

A pillow hitting his head had the class president scowling at the pink skinned girl, "Give it a rest pres, we all know that our residential angry boy means no harm."

"The fuck you say"

"She's right Iida." Izuku laughed restraining her brother "Its how Kaachan shows he cares."

"Game night!" squealed Toru as she raced down the stairs draggin uraraka,Tsuyu and kaminari with her. Throwing herself onto the nearest couch the invisible girl asked "Who gets to pick.?"

"I think its Iida since his birthday is the closest" It was a way of making sure everyone was allowed to pick a game or activity the person with the closest birthday got choose. Soon enough all of class 1-A was gathered in the common room packed on the couches or curled up on the floor with blankets and pillows.

It was Iida who started the show. "All right everyone, I know I was supposed to pick what we do tonight but I do not have a clue on what we should do so I am handing off my turn to Momo."

Soon it was decided on a classic truth or dare. It was fun most of the class choosing dare causing havoc to be brought amongst the classroom. Kirishima was dared to go ask Aizawa for an freesh avoc-ado -Uraraka filmed it- Sero had to do Toru's makeup, Kaminari sat on Bakugou's lap for 5 rounds.

'Uraraka" shouted Mina enthusiastically "Truth or dare." was dramatically asked

Slamming her hand down looking the pink haired girl in the eyes she demanded. "Dare. Give me your worst."

Mina's answering smirk was like the devils himself "Hardcore makeout session with Izu."

Izuku felt steam come from her ears choking out a "What!" at the same time Uraraka all but yelled "Done! Deku come here."

The green haired girl was plenty sure she looked like a tomato with how red her face was. "Mina that is highly inappropriate-"

"Oh come on class pres its all in good fun besides Whats a bit of kissing between friends?"

"You can chicken out nerd" was Bakugou's helpful advice -if you can call it that-.

Steeling herself Izuku shook her head -she's done weirder after all and scootch over to her friend. Before she could say anything Uraraka had initiated the dare full lips pressed against hers in the beginning of a kiss and Izuku not one to back down dove in. A minute maybe 2 had passed before the two separated panting slightly cheeks flushed, and glared at Mina "satisfied you perv?"

The pink skinned girl in question just stared mouth a gap "Holy shit I never thought you would actually go through with that."

The rest of the class was looking away cheeks bright red. "You didn't think they would do it you challenged Uraraka and Izuku the two of the most competitive people in our class next to Bakugou and Kirishima."

"Raka your turn" Tysu piped up from her spot on the bean bag chairs.

"Oh right. Um bakugou truth or dare."

The blond in question scowled "After that disaster Im choosing truth."

The gravity hero thought for a second before "Is it true you blew up the cafeteria at your junior high?"

Explosions burst from his palms "who the fuck told you that!"

"Answer the question Bakugou!" demanded the girl

"Fine fuck yes. It was the middle of summer and some fuckin newb decided to fuckin fight me." Crossing his arms Bakugou grouched "Shitty hair truth or dare."

…..

It was nearing 2 in the morning only a select few still hanging out in the common room the rest had already filed into their rooms or passed out where they sat."So Midoriya it's been bugging me for a while but how the heck did todoroki and Iida find out you were a vamp?" Toru asked cuddled against Mina.

"Ah it was an accident they found out actually." confessed the vampire, "It was down in Hosu when the nomus were attacking and well long story short Iida, Todoroki and I ended up fighting the hero killer."

"We kinda figured kero" Tsyu depanned "After all you did send that message and then the news showed that the hero killer had been captured."

"Oh ya"

"So what happened there anyway?" Kaminari poked the greenettes cheek.

"Well" she began

….

Tenya was lying on the ground the hero killer standing above him with his sword lodged into the teenagers shoulder keeping him pinned.

Eyes widening she rushed in screaming "Iida!" Fist pulled back as she lunged at the hero killer.

With a curse the man jumped back ripping his blade from her classmate shoulder, Izuku stood between the serial killer and her friend "I won't let you hurt him." she growled.

The hero killer just laughed pacing like predator toying his cornered pray "You won't let me, How is a little girl like you going to stop me?"

Good question one Izuku didn't have a answer for. Making her movements as small and unnoticeable as possible Izuku pulled from phone from her back pocket. _Stall I need to stall_ was all she thought as she hit the send button. "Why do this anyway, Why go after pro heros?"

"Why?" he repeated pacing coming to a stop as he stared at the girl "It's simple kid, The world is riddled with false heros those who do things for their own gain and agenda no one does it just to help anymore. Money, fame thats what makes them do it." the hero killers eyes met hers and they seemed as sharp as steel in their convection. "It sickens me, So it is my duty to ride the world of these false heros so that only true heros may grace this land."

"That's a pathetic reason to do this."Izuku couldn't believe what she was hearing sure people had their own reasons for becoming a hero but that was no reason the kill someone. She could feel her phone buzzing but didn't dare take her eyes off of the man in front of her. "That's no reason to take someones life. It's not right!"

"Right, wrong? What does it matter in the grand scheme of things." As quick as lightning the hero killer threw a set of small throwing knives, only Izuku's enhanced reflexes had her dodging in time. "I'll rid this world of them one by one starting with this one!"

A roundhouse kick to his stomach had the criminal thrown away, but Izuku failed to fully dodge the knife thrown at her as it skimmed her cheek, wincing Izuku jumped back only for her limbs to lock and fall to the ground. _What's going on?_

"Hehe I got you" Teased the criminal as he limped from here he had fallen, the knife that had cut her in his hands. "Out of all the pros that have met my blade you are the only one who shows signs of being a true hero. I'll let you live."

Stalking towards the still paralyzed Iida the hero killer knelt down sword raised and ready. "Don't you feel like a terrible person making your friend watch as you die."

"No" shrieked Izuku desperately as she tried to break free. Eyes glowing bright green and fangs lengthening "Don't touch him."

Just as the sword was going to pierce his armour, a bright flash of orange and intense heat "You really should have sent more than just your location Midoriya."

"Todoroki!" Izuku couldn't help the small giddy laugh that escaped her, "I'm sorry I was a bit busy.'

"Can you move?" The question seemed to be pointed at the three paralyzed.

"No, I'm sorry, It seems to be his quirk I Once cuts you its all over!" the pro hero native cried "I think he had to ingest some of your blood for it to work though."

"Another kid getting in my way." Grunted the criminal straightening. "Doesn't matter."

Being forced to watch and do nothing made the fight between Todoroki and the hero killer feel never ending flashes of fire and walls of ice hitting in rapid succession. A slight miscalculation had Todoroki slipping and the hero killer an opening. Without thinking Izuku was between them.

"Blood type that's what his limit is!" Shouto nodded bruning the freezing the knife that had his blood on it.

"You paralyse people after drinking blood, what are you some kind of discount vampire?" Full cowl activated Midoriya kicked off the ground eyes burning green with fangs and claws extended "News flash you goddamn phony real vampires don't take kindly to those who mess with their coven!"

Stains eyes flashed with slight fear as he dodged the small teen, her claws slashing his face. Ice followed her retreat.

"Midoriya, Todoroki please." Begged Iida still paralyzed on the ground "Get away, You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Iida shut up." depanned Shouto as he block Stain from his friend. "If all your going to do is tell us to run away then keep quiet."

"But-"

"Iida shut the fuck up. If you want us to leave so bad then get your ass up and make us." Growled Izuku as she dodged a throwing knife.

The fight lasted 10 minutes total. It took all three students to bring the man down and even then it was a close call, Todoroki managed with only a few scratches, Iida couldn't move with of this arms while Izuku had a deep gash in her leg that left her limping.

As they were tying the criminal up Todoroki couldn't help but say "you have fangs"

Adrenaline still pumping through her veins Izuku couldn't care less if they knew right now. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Unlike discount dracula over here, I'm an actual vampire."

….

"And that's how they found out." Bemoaned Izuku.

"I knew you were dumb but that takes the cake." bakugou told his sister.

A light smack to his head, "Don't be a jerk Katsuki at least I wasn't caught my ears and a tai-"

Izuku yelped as Katsuki pounced on her hand over her mouth as he growled deep and low" Another word and you'll be sorry."

The green haired teen glared and bit the offending hand "then don't be an asshole."

"Bakugou, Midoriya that's enough" Scolded Iida "It's too late to deal with you to fighting."

"Wow the shade is real." Snickered the electricity user as he cuddled up next to jiro on the couch.

"Everyone it's time to head to bed." Instructed the class president "I know it's saturday but its still not healthy to stay up all night."

Groans echoed around the common room as everyone got up from their spots, trudging toward the stairs and elevator.

"Izu" Sang Mina as she bounce over to the green haired girl. "Some of us girls were going to have a sleepover in Uraraka's room wanna join?"

"Sure."


	8. s'mores and somthing more

Uravity: Hey guys we still on for friday? Aizawa approved as long as we check in every hour!

Vamps: I'm in!

Fast not furious: I am going as well

Hot&Cold: Already said yes.

Spiky Boi: No

Q-T-shima: Awe come on bro join us!

Frogger: If he doesn't want to don't force him Kiri.

Q-T-shima: Alright sorry bro!

…..

"Alright." Cheered Uraraka a big smile on her face as she linked arms with Tsyu. "Where to first?"

They had been planning this trip for weeks. Midterms had just ended and so they had asked Aizawa and All might if they could go to the mall as a group and reluctantly both teachers had agreed under the conditions that they stick together and text one of them every hour. It was easy rules to follow so they eagerly agreed and were headed off to the mall the stress of exams falling away instantly.

"Well. I for one am a bit hungry." Tsyu pointed to the directory "Why don't we grab something from the food court before we go look around?"

"Tsyu, You are a genius." Smiled Kirishima. "Lets go!'

All in agreement the six walked towards the food court. Izuku jumping onto Kirishima's back yelling "Onwards my noble steed." she Joked, Shrieking when Kirishima grabbed the teens thighs and took off a bit ahead of the group both of them laughing.

"Izuku, Kirishima! That Behavior is quite inappropriate!" Scolded Iida even though he was smiling.

Ochako laughed enjoying the two's antics, "Hey Todoroki, What are you gonna get?" she asked once they arrived at the food court and Kirishima had set Izuku down -they agreed to do the buddy system. Eijirou pairing off with Tsyu with Iida and Izuku pairing up-

"Soba." The heterochromatic teen answered as the two approached one of the Kiosks. "You?"

Uraraka looked around "I don't know, I'm always so indecisive when it comes to food courts."

Todoroki hummed falling back into silence. Uraraka took his silence in stride, telling him about the show She and Izuku had watched the night before. Soon enough the two had placed their orders and were walking around to find their friends.

"You didn't get anything Izu?" The frog like girl asked once everyone met up.

Izuku just shrugged leaning against her girlfriend. "Not hungry enough for food." she lifted her water bottle filled with blood "I'll just stick with this."

"Well if you want, you can have some of my fries." Offered Kirishima digging in to his food.

Izuku smiled at the red head boy, "Anyone have any plans for summer break?"

"Mom and Dad want to go camping!" Uraraka looked so happy at the prospect of visiting her family for more than a few days. "I haven't gone camping with them in forever!"

"Camping is definitely fun" Iida was smiling "Tensei and I use to camp in the backyard, I was never allowed to light the fire but the s'mores were fun to make."

"I love s'mores!"

"I prefer banana boats." Kirishima chriped.

"I'm not a big fan of them." Tsyu admitted "a bit to sweet for me." Both Izuku and Uraraka looked horrified at the thought.

"We should totally do a bonfire before everyone goes off!" Kirishima pitched eyes alight with excitement.

"Um." Todoroki raised his hand slightly unsure "What's a s'more?"

Five pairs of eyes looked horrified at his question."A S'more is two gram crackers with a cooked marshmallow and a piece of chocolate between them. Usually made when your camping." Izuku explained.

"Bro." Kirishima hedged "Are you saying that you've never had a S'more?"

Todoroki nodded. "Yes. Before our first year camping trip, I've never been camping before."

Uraraka, Izuku, Kirishima and Tsyu shared a look, The vampire whipped her phone out and immediately started to text someone. A small chime signalled that she had a response "All Might said we can have a bonfire tomorrow.'

Todoroki didn't seem so sure about the looks his friends were giving him.

…

"Hot dogs?"

"Yup"

"Gram crackers?'

"Check!"

"Marshmallows?"

"Got em!"

"Chocolate?"

"If Uraraka would stop stealing pieces then yes we have some." scolded Iida as Izuku read off her list.

"Uraraka" Complained Izuku as she looked at the guilty burnette "Stop it!"

Uraraka smirked giving her girlfriend a wink "Or what?"

Izuku blushed and hid behind her list. "Why are you like this?"

The gravitational hero laughed giving the green haired girl a kiss "Because you're so fun to tease!"

Iida cleared his throat blushing a bit "As much as I support you two I would love it if we focused on the task at hand." The two girls readily agreed

"Sorry Teyana," Apologised Izuku as the three started dragging stuff outside.

The speed hero waved off her apology "It's quite alright, I just know how you two can get."

A bright red blush spread over Izuku's face as she ducked behind the mountain of marshmallows and chocolate she was carrying, "We're not that bad!" Uraraka protested

Iida raised a brow "I beg to differ with the amount of times I have accidently walked in on you two."

"Ochako please send me into the sun." Requested the small vampire.

…..

"Oi nerd what the fuck took you so long?" Grouched Bakugou, He and the others were in charge of pulling out chairs and starting the fire. "Thought you were gonna ditch for your girlfriend."

"Shut up Kacchan." Won't they ever stop teasing her!

The three set their respective goods down on the designated table all ready filled with pop, chips, and other camping snacks and food. The rest of 1-A were spread out around the fire sitting on blankets, lawn chairs or even using leftover blocks of wood.

"Treats!" Mina squealed, bouncing to the food table immediately snatching a bag of marshmallows, some chocolate and a pack of the gram crackers then reclaiming her spot beside Tsyu and Denki. "Who has pokers?"

Shouto wordlessly handed her one of the many roasting sticks the group had gathered. Uraraka and Izuku claiming a spot next to the half hot half cold hero. "So you ready to try a s'more?" the green haired teen asked as she speared a handful of the white fluffy treat.

"Sure."

…..

"Thank you." Whispered Shouto, The bon fire had been going on long past 12 am and Aizawa had come down and scolded the remaining teens to "put the fire out and go to bed it's past curfew." Those who were left had started to clean up the mess they had made. Kirishima and Sero putting the fire out, Mina, Taru and Tsyu brought the leftover food back into the kitchen while Todoroki and Midoriya put the chair away.

"Any time Shou." The vampire smiled and bid everyone goodnight before she ran off to cuddle Uraraka.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Deku." The two were lounging around in the vampire's room, Izuku lying on her bed reading through an article on her phone while Uraraka laid across her legs watching a movie.

Izuku humed

"Let's go on a date"

Setting down her device Izuku asked her girlfriend "Now?"

The gravity hero laughed "Not now silly, this Wednesday."

"Isn't that Halloween?"

Nodding Uraraka moved to sit in Dekus lap legs on either side of her girlfriend arms loosely circling the vampires neck "Please."

Izuku smiled at how cute her girlfriend was being. Kissing the tip of her nose she agreed warning "I'm still dressing up."

Ochako was blushing to the tips of her ears "Okay."

….

Halloween rolled around and with it their date. Uraraka never told Izuku what she had planned saying how it was a surprise.

…

"Are you ready?" The wooden roller coaster was slowly making its way up the beginning of the track creaking and whining as it did.

"Yes?" Izuku was hesitant to say so as the look on Urarakas face could only be described as unholy.

"Are you ready?" She repeated more intensely grinning..

"No?" The carts started to climb up the hill.

"Are you ready!" Halfway to the top

Izuku shook her head fear filling her entire being gripped the handle bar tightly "No!"

"Are you ready!" They reached the top only to fly down at neck breaking speeds.

The scream that Deku let out could be heard across the amusement park.

…

"Your face" Uraraka was laughing so hard her face was red, wiping the tears from her eyes the teen grinned "I'm buying it."

Before Izuku could say anything her girlfriend had already payed the worker at the kiosk and their picture was printing. Izuku burried her red face into the folds of her costume to avoid looking at the picture. The rollarcoaster camera caught the vampire in mid scream grabbing Uraraka while the burnette had her arms in the air and a big grin stretched across her face.

The gravity girl pulled at her arm tugging the vampire off towards the rest of the park. "lets go to the haunted houses!"

Lacing their hands together Izuku smiled as they walked. "By the way" The burnette fliddled with her witches hat as they stood in line "Do vampires have any halloween traditions?"

"Not anymore;" A group of teenage girls ran by them screaming as they were chased by one of the actors."Mom told me in the old days covens would get together and celebrate the one day they could be vampires without worrying. I geuss they stoped doing it a few decades or so ago since quirks can be very similar a regular vampire."

"That would have been cool." The two moved up in line "How old is your mom?"

Izuku looked startled at the question before laughing "She never tells me, something about how a lady never reveals her age. Although I think she metioned that she grew up in the feudal era once."

"History must have been a breeze." groaned the witch floping her head onto izuku's shoulder.

Kissing her girlfriends head Izuku shook her head "Mom refused to help, saying how I need to figure stuff put for myself than rely on her for the facts."

Uraraka went to say somthing but they were already at the front of the line. "First house?" The worker questioned

Both shook their heads no "Good then you know the rules but just a reminder you cant touch the actors the actors cant touch you. Have fun."

With that the two were off into the pitch black entrance.

…

"Thanks for the date." Grinned Izuku as they took the train back to U.A.

Giving the girl a quick kiss Uraraka grinned back "Thanks for coming."


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3AM when Izuku burst into Katsukis room. The small vampire vibrating in excitement as she jumped on her brother. "Katsuki wake up!" She whisper shouted bright green eyes lit up like a kid on christmas.

The blond sleepily tried fending off the hands shaking him mumbling "Fuck off nerd."

Izuku just continued poking his cheek "It's snowing" She sang, One red eye cracked open and Izuku knew she had won. "Meet you by the front door." Dumping a hat and scarf onto the blond the green haired girl ran out.

Grumbling Katsuki pulled on a thick sweater and pants before sneaking to the common room where the vampire waited. Barely catching the gloves that Izuku threw at him the two grinned at each other "Lets go!"

The vampire could barely contain her excitement as both her and Katsuki ran outside into the softly falling snow. As soon as the two were far enough away from the dorms as to not wake anyone Izuku tackled the explosive teen.

Laughing the two wrestled in the snow, Izuku let out a small shriek as Katsuki shoved snow down the back of her shirt, in retaliation she shoved his face into the snow. Slightly out of breath the two lied there staring at the star filled sky as the snow fell. It was quiet. Peaceful.

A handful of snow hit her in the face. Bolting up with a screech Izuku chased after Katsuki throwing snowballs at him. Bakugou just grinned and dodged the array of snow.

One nailed him in the back of his head and Katsuki went down, landing face first in the snow. Taking advantage of the blondes predicament the vampire tackled him shouting "I win!"

"Your such a fricken child." Grumbled the blond as the girl flopped to the side laughing as she made a snow angel.

"So?" She asked fangs poking out in a toothy grin, So caught up in the antics neither noticed the small group walking towards them.

"Midoriya, Bakugou?" one of them called out voice sounding a bit confused.

Izuku sat up, "Kiri!" She cheered "Come make a snow angel with me!"

"Heck Ya!" and then there was a redhead in Pj's diving into the snow next to her.

"Oooh I wanna join." Jumped Uraraka.

"So." Started Jiro as she kneeled next to katsuki "What are you guys doing out here it's like 4 in the morning."

"Winter tradition." Was all he said.

The purple haired teen nodded "That's fair, but heads up I think I saw one of the patrol bots spot you."

With a groan the explosive blonde sat up hitting deku lightly on the arm to get her attention. "Oi teachers are coming we better head inside."

"Awe already." she pouted sitting up as well. "Fine, Coco?"

Shoving her head down Katsuki stood "Ya nerd lets go."

Laughing Izuku stood as well moving to pull both Kirishima and Ochako up. The five made their way back inside.

…

Huddled on the common room couches with blankets wrapped around their shoulders, Hot chocolate ice cold, Was how Aizawa found the group fast asleep. Shaking his head he turned back towards the stairs and to his room.

He can scold them later.


	11. a little bit sick

The door creaking open was what alerted Deku to the fact that someone was in her room. Growling she sat up sleepily glaring at whoever dared waking her up. Only to see, "Kacchan?"

The blondes cheeks and nose were red while the rest of on his face was pale. Not saying a word he just plopped next to his sister. Combing her fingers through his hair she asked "You sick?"

Katsuki nodded "Why not go cuddle your boyfriend? I'm sure Kiri wouldn't mind."

"You don't get sick so shut the fuck up deku." What Katsuki said was true vampires didn't get sick like humans -that being said she was still only a half a sigh Izuku just fell back into her pillows still playing with katsuki's hair when her fingers encountered a pair of fuzzy ears resting on his head. "Katsuki your ears are showing." She told him.

"Dont care." He groaned into one of her pillows

Izuku glared lightly flicking one of the furry appendages she scolded "Don't get your germs all over my pillows, I'll be smelling it for a week."

The vampire yelped as her brother flicked her back."Fight me shorty."

"I'm not that short." She argued "I'm 5'3."

"Shut up nerd I'm trying to sleep."

….

While it wasn't unusual to find Bakugou and Izuku sleeping in each others room, it was unusual to see a pair of fluffy dog ears and matching tail on the blonde.

"Should we wake them up?" Whispered Uraraka from the doorway -dog ears could be dealt with later-

Kirishima nodded slowly walking up to the two he gently shook Bakugou's shoulder -since he was probably the safer of the two- frowning at the heat emitting from the blonde. "Hey babe come on time to get up or you and Izu will be late for school.

Katsuki weakly swatted his hand, turning into the pillow,"Fuck off." he growled between coughs.

Kirishima snaked a hand to Katsukis forehead

"Holy crap man your burning up. You sick?"

"Yes now fuck off."

"but-

"Kiri." Kirishima yelped at Izukus sudden interruption not noticing that she was awake and in fact sitting up."Katsuki and I both aren't feeling good and would appreciate it if you both and Ochako would tell Aizawa we won't be coming in today."

If looks could kill, Eijirou would be 12 ft under. "Kay." was all he said before grabbing Uraraka and running out of the room.

A single red eye glared at her as she flopped back down. "What?" She glared back.

"Not feeling good my ass," his glare not doing a single thing "Vampires don't get sick."

"I'm only half Katsuki, Now go back to sleep before I smother you with a pillow."

…..

When Katsuki woke a few hours later he felt even worse if that was possible. His body ached, head felt fuzzy, nose all stuffed up and he was cold which never happened. His quirk didn't allow it.

Glancing over he winced, Izuku looked like shit. She was deathly pale, cheeks and nose flushed red with dark circles under her eyes. In essence she looked like one of those stereotypical hollywood vampires.

"You look like shit, nerd."

"Thanks asshole." Katsuki jumped not expecting the girl to be awake. "But you don't look so hot yourself."

Dazed green meet crimson as she flipped him the bird.

The two slowly made their way down to the common room, thanking every star they knew at the fact it was empty -Katsuki didn't feel like hiding his ears and tail- as they stumbled to the kitchen.

Izuku immediately flopped into a chair and let her head fall on the table in front of her with a loud _Thunk_. "I hate you." she sniffled. "I wasn't sick until you decided to crawl into my room."

Katsuki scoffed, rooting through the fridge, " Bull shit. You wouldnt of gotten sick that quickly t if you weren't already."

Lifting her head up Izuku glared "Jerk."

"blood sucker"

"dog"

"Bitch."

"asshole"

"whore"

"food?"

Katsuki sighed "Fine, I'll make food but your getting your own blood."

That was acceptable, dragging herself up Izuku pushed the wolf out of the way and grabbed her container. Pouring some into a mug along with some instant coffee powder and throwing it in the microwave.

Things were silent until the microwave beeped. "Have you told Kiri?" she sipped at her caffeinated blood.

"No." Grunted the blond. "What have you told round face?"

Swatting his arm she scolded, "Don't call her that! Nothing besides what everyone knows. I was waiting to talk to you first."

"Tell them I don't care."

"You sure?"

"Of course you Idiot."

…

"Ochako." Izuku whined dropping into her girlfriends lap face first. Everyone had just gotten back from class and was currently lounging in the common room. "I don't feel good."

Startled at the unusual behavior from the vampire Uraraka looked over to Katsuki for and explanation.

"Oi nerd stop being annoying." Growled the blond from across the room.

"Like your any better." she shot back.

Katsuki blushed the nerd was right though, The blonde was currently cuddled up to his boyfriends side a box of tissues next to them. "Fuck off."

Use to their antics by now class 1-A just ignored the two's bickering choosing to in instead focus on their homework. One by one the others trickled out until only the four were left.

Stuck on a problem Uraraka looked down to ask her girlfriend for help only to find her passed out, cheeks bright red and breathing slightly labored. "Hey Katsuku?"

"What round cheeks?" He grunted not even looking at the burnette.

"Deku's really burning up." Uraraka was worried for her girlfriend "Is this normal?"

Glancing at the two females lounging on the couch Katsuki nodded "Ya I called Aunty earlier. Said it's perfectly normal since her being a vampire makes it harder to get sick. It just hits harder."

Uraraka thought for a moment "Did she say anything that would help?"

Katsuki shook his head only to stop at the dizziness that assaulted him. "No."

The blonde flopped onto his boyfriend's lap biting back a whine as his head continued to spin. Eijirou smiled sympathetically at him blindly reaching to run his hands through spiked hair only to come into contact with furry appendages.

Glancing Kirishima saw the same ears he saw early this morning. Sneaking a glance down he found the matching tail. Curiously the red head lightly scratched one of the ears. Bakugou leaned into the touch almost immediately.

"Hey babe you awake?" Whispered the redhead.

A grunt was his answer. "You have ears."

The blonde momentarily tensed before exhaling a long breath. "I'm a fuckin werewolf, Now get over it I'm tryin to sleep."

Kirishima couldn't help but laugh, and continued petting the teen.

….

2 days later class the rest of class 1-A got a surprise when Bakugou joined them for breakfast. Ears and tail out.

Mina was the first to speak "Are you a furry!"

Katsuki choked turning to glare at the pink skinned girl while Izuku died at the kitchen table.


	12. Smutyou have been warned

Izuku's been weird the past couple days. Everytime Uraraka and her sat down to watch a movie or study the vampire would practically sit herself in the burnett's lap. Currently the two were in her room watching a cheesy romcom.

Looking over uraraka noticed Izuku chewing on her bottom lip fang poking out slightly. The small ting of red in otherwise bright green eyes had Uraraka slightly concerned. "When was the last time you fed?"

Izuku scrunched her nose in thought "Umm a week ago?" she guessed, "Kacchan got called off in an emergency mission with his internship so I have to wait till he gets back."

Ochako bit her lip, debating the pros and cons of what she was going to offer. "You can feed from me."

"What." Green eyes were wide.

Blushing slightly, Uraraka repeated herself.

Sitting up the vampire look at her girlfriend, Eyes scanning for any sort of hesitation. "Are you 100% sure you want to?"

The burnette nodded "Yup."

Izuku slid closer to the girl pulling Uraraka so she was in her lap, Legs on either side of the vampire so they were facing each other. Izuku asked once again "One more time and be honest. Are you sure?"

"I mean I am a little nervous but yes I am sure." something in her expression must of given Izuku the okay.

Uraraka blushed as Izuku nuzzled her neck fangs lightly scraping the sensitive flesh "Relax love." The green haired girl breathed, the light puffs of air sending shivers down the gravity users spine. "The more tense you are, the more it'll hurt."

"Okay." Feather light kisses were spread around her neck. The ticklish feeling helping the burnette to relax. A small unexpected moan escaped Ochako's throat as the thin fangs pierced her neck. Slapping a hand over her mouth to stop more from escaping the other clutched the small vampire feeding from her.

It was a weird feeling, One that she could get use to as the slight sting in her neck immediately giving away to pleasure.

"Izu." She whimpered trying hard not to move as the green haired teen gently retracted her fangs.

"You like that?" licking the wound clean Izuku pressed a kiss to to healing marks. Sliding a hand up her thigh Izuku rubbed small circles into the smooth skin, "Just say the word and I'll stop."

A nod was her answer. Wasting no time Izuku Tugged the burnettes shirt up reaching behind to unclasp her bra taking both articles of clothing off. Cupping one breast thumbing the hardened nipple as she kissed her way down to the other lightly scraping the skin with elongated fangs.

Uraraka's back arched "Izuku." she whimpered. Hips lightly grinding into the thigh below.

Izuku smiled and continued teasing her girlfriend. Wrapping her lips around one nipple, sucking harshly while tweaking the other enjoying all the noises spilling from Ochako's throat.

Slipping one hand down her waist toying with the waistband of her shorts, "Please." Uraraka whimpered arching into the touch. With a grin Izuku slid her hand past.

"Oh." Uraraka sighed as a fingers slid against clint toying with the sensitive bud before finally moving to her wet pussy. Moaning loudly when the green haired girl finally pushed one in. Gently thrusting it in and out before adding a second then a third.

The vampire smiled, lightly dragging her fangs back to her neck. Mouthing kisses on the skin as she bit down. Uraraka screamed, hips stuttering as she came hard. Izuku continued to feed lazily thrusting her fingers as her girlfriend road through her orgasm.

"You okay?" Izuku asked once Ochako's breathing slowed.

"Slightly dizzy." The girl confessed. "That was intense."

Izuku nodded, gently laying the brunette on the bed before moving to the mini fridge. Grabbing one of the juice boxes and a pack of trail mix.

"These will help." Kissing her forehead Izuku settled against the headboard pulling Uraraka up so that she was lying against her chest.

"What about you?" The brunette opened the package.

"I'll take a rain check." Combing fingers through shoulder length hair, the vampire teased. " Who knew you would get so turned on by being bit."

Uraraka smacked her girlfriends arm blushing hard. "Shut up!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends embarrassment, hugging her tight the two continued to watch the movie. "I wouldn't be against doing that again."

At Urarakas confession the vampire questioned "The feeding or the sex?"

Now it was Izuku's turn to get smacked "When you say it like that it sounds weird." Taking a sip of the juice she quietly admitted, "Both."

The green haired girl smiled nuzzling the unbiten half of her girlfriends neck, "I would like that."


	13. usj

"Alright listen up." Was Aizawa's greeting to the class. Everyone dove for their seats attention solely on their teacher.

The sleep deprived man observed his class waving at the door, both All Might and Present Mic walked through. "Today we're doing rescue training at the USJ." He paused to let that sink in.

The lively atmosphere of the class immediately dimmed into aprehension and a slight but of fear at the announcement. It would be their first time back there since Shigaraki and the league attacked them.

"Now that being said." Aizawa continued, "If you would like to sit out you are more than welcome to, No marks will be lost since you will instead be required to do a report on a chosen topic."

Present Mic stepped forward. "If you listeners are worried we have No.13 waiting at the USJ as well as the three of us to help supervise."

The black haired man nodded his head in thanks, "Show of hands who wants to go?"

Kirishima's hand shot up. "I'll go."

Uraraka was next, "Me too."

One by one hands rose, some quicker than others until there were only two people left. "Jiro, Koda you two will be joining Cementoss's class for the day, The rest of you go change into your costumes."

….

"Man it sucks that those two won't be with us." Lamented Kamari sliding down his seat.

"Ya." Agreed Kirishima "But its super manly to know and understand your limits."

Those listening nodded in agreement.

…..

"Alright class, Today we'll be doing rescue simulations in the shipwreck zone." No.13 told the students. "How this is going to work is there are 4 rings scattered on the bottom. You have to collect as many as you can in the alloted time."

It sounded simple enough.

Beside Todoroki, Izuku was a mess of nerves. Fangs pulling slightly at her bottom lip as her hands twisted together. "You okay?" The dual haired teen asked.

Jumping Izuku faced her friend nodding "Y-ya it's just kind of nerve wracking to be back here."

Todoroki couldn't help but agree even after everything that happened since the USJ attack, Being back had his nerves on edge.

"Ochako your up first, Bakugou your after her." the space hero informed. Nodding her head Ochako stepped up to the platform once the buzzer went off she dove in. 90 seconds was the time they had to complete the trial, The gravity user completed it in 50.

The class cheered for their classmate, congratulating her on her speedy time. The timer rest and Bakugou shot off once it sounded coming back up a mere 67 seconds later. Giving the four rings to the teacher who threw them back in and called up the next group.

Tysu by passed Uraraka's time completing the trail in a shocking 32 seconds. Whoops and hollers congratulating her echoed in the large area.

Tokoyami and sero were after. Followed by Todoroki and shouji. At the end of the group was Midoriya and Iida.

Izuku walked towards the starting point heart hammering in her chest as she stood on the dock. ' _It's just training nothing's going to happen.'_

The buzzer sounding was like a shot gun fireing and Izuku dove. Shadows in the water sent her mind into overdrive.

Her repeating Mantra of ' _its fine'_ was not helping. Something from the corner of her eye had the vampire choking on water as flashes of the villain from the attack assaulted her. Which way was up what was down? Something grabbing her arm had a scream bubbling in her throat.

Full cowl activated Izuku turned to face the villain only to see Froppy, Black eyes filled with worry she signed " **Are you okay?"**

Izuku didn't know how to answer. She knew it was all in her head that the shadows were just a figment of her imagination but knowing that's all it was didn't help calm her anxiety or her panic.

Tsuyu held out her hand motioning up. Grateful for her classmate Izuku took the offered hand and closed her eyes letting Tsuyu led her back up.

The moment they reached the surface the frog like girl told them "She's okay ribbit." the class let out a sigh of relief, Todoroki moved to help Tsuyu with the exhausted teen.

"T-thank you Tsyu" Stuttered the vampire as she leaned into Shoutos arms feeling the warmth of his quirk.

The frog like teen just shrugged "It's no problem. We were both in the shipwreck zone so it's understandable ribbit."

"Midoriya." Aizawa walked over to the three crouching down he asked. "Are you alright?"

Izuku nodded "I'll be okay."

Grey eyes seemed to scanned her before her teacher nodded. "Your sitting out for the rest of this class."

Izuku couldn't help the slight bout of disappointment even though she knew it was reasonable. "Okay."

"Kaminari your up." Instructed No.13, the blonde bolted to the platform.

"Hell ya!"

As the time trials continued Uraraka went to sit next to her girlfriend and friends.

"Doing okay?" The gravity user asked.

Izuku smiled, almost nodding off in Todoroki's arms. "Ya."

Uraraka smiled back sliding her warm hand in her girlfriends cool one. "Remember what kirishima said on the bus?" the confusion was practically written over Izukus face. "Its manly to know your limits."

"I know, thank you guys."


End file.
